Using a radio system, a user can receive radio waves broadcast from a radio station and provide an audio output associated with the received radio waves. Similarly, an electronic device can use communications circuitry to receive media broadcasts from non-radio media or content sources. The content of a particular radio broadcast, or more generally of a media broadcast, can vary with time. For example, a media broadcast can include a succession of different media items (e.g., different songs). As another example, a media broadcast can include a succession of segments (e.g., a succession of conversations or interviews with different guests). As still another example, a media broadcast can include content provided by advertisers that is interspersed between media items.
A user, however, may not be interested in every media item provided as part of a broadcast stream. For example, a user may not like a particular song broadcast by a radio station, or may not like a particular segment of a talk radio station (e.g., the user does not like the topic or guest of the segment). As another example, a user may not be interested in content originally generated by sources other than the media source (e.g., advertisement content). Because the user has no control over the media broadcast, the user can typically only tune to a different media broadcast, or listen to or consume the broadcast content that is not of interest.